Wryda
by Mysterious Girl X
Summary: basically my own book 4, sorry if its suckish, review, dont review, i dont mind either way


Eragon smiled and took in a deep breath of fresh air. It was indeed a new day and his spirits here as high as the clouds, soaring, feeling free. The feeling of unrestrained joy was marred by his burgeoning thoughts of his one love. Arya Drottningu.

The beautiful elfin princess had rejected him twice and he had sworn not to pursue her after the Agaeti Blodhren. His love and affection was undying yet tarnished by her rebuffs. He wondered though, why she had hugged him after defeating the Shade, if she had not wanted him to pursue her, why would she do that if she knew it would cost a lot of his self control to force himself to maintain compose. Little did Eragon know, he was not the only one thinking about what happened after they defeated the Shade together. Arya was also thinking about what she did and why she did it, though she was not in her tent, but in a glade, meditating as Oromis had once taught her.

_ x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Why did I hug Eragon? Was it out of sorrow for the loss of Oromis and Glaedr, or something more? Am I already forgetting about Faölin and what we had together? We were to be mates but then Durza happened. He ended that and tore my life apart, until Eragon… What am I saying? He is a Dragon Rider and I am a princess. We will- cannot ever be. The vast difference in our ages and the fact that I am an elf and he is…well, now he is part elf…Still, and my mother would never approve, even if we were a fit match, she would not want me to distract Alagaesia's last hope of freedom. But…I cannot deny my feelings for this young Rider, I will have to continue meditating and keep the greater good in mind to concentrate on my duties. As my mother would say, the people come first. Always the people._

Arya got up, realizing the time and remembering the meeting she had to go to with Nasuada and Eragon. She shook her head, trying to dispel the thoughts from her head as she ran to Nasuada's tent, her raven locks obscuring her confused face.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Eragon smiled sadly and gazed at Glaedr's eldunari, feeling the pain and sympathy of Oromis' death and the effect it had on the noble and wise dragon. Though both Oromis and Glaedr had prepared for the day they would lose one another, the experience was still profound and shocking.

_Little one, it is time for your meeting with Nasuada. _Saphira reminded him, gently interrupting his thoughts of sorrow.

_Thank you Saphira, I still miss them greatly, as do you. I wonder how we will be able to fight Galbatorix if even they could not resist his power. _Eragon thought dejectedly.

_Do not think about it like that, we still have much to learn and we will not be alone, we will have Arya and Glaedr to help us on the final battle with the Black King. _She comforted, _we will never be alone, even at our final moments we will still have each other. _

_Thank you Saphira, for _that _I will always be grateful. _He responded, patting her head.

_ Eragon. _Arya's mind touched his. _Where are you? Lady Nasuada is growing impatient. Come. We have much to discuss. _And with that, she left his mind.

_Let's go Saphira, duty calls. _Eragon thought as he raced out of his tent, strapping on his greaves, bracers and his sword, Brisingr. His sword was unique, whenever he uttered the word, the sword itself would light on fire and to extinguish it he would release the energy. _As it always will. _Saphira added as she walked behind him, not bothering to fly to Nasuada's tent.

As he walked into the tent, his heart throbbed, as it always did when he say Arya. "Atra esterní ono thelduin Arya Shadeslayer," he began formally, touching his two fingers to his lips with the elvish custom. "

"There is no need for those formalities Eragon, as we are equals now," She said with a rare smile.

"Ah, there you are wrong, for I am not nor ever will be a prince of the elves Arya _Drottningu_." Eragon responded playfully.

"You never know…" Arya answers mysteriously. They stare at each other for a long while until Eragon looks away to greet his liege lord, as well as the Leader of the Varden, Nasuada Daughter-of-None.

"Good day Nasuada," He said, bowing to the dark skinned girl.

"Same to you, rise my one and only vassal and please explain to me why you were late." She responded with a look of slight displeasure on her face.

"I am sorry, I was lost in thought and forgot the time, it will not happen again." Eragon promised.

"Thank you," Nasuada answered, smiling and standing up. "Now, for today's meeting we must discuss _your_ next course of action."

"What do you mean? I am to help the Varden in their attack on Urû'Baen and confront Galbatorix." He stated, confused at her emphasis.

"Yes, but first we must retrieve the last egg from the clutches of the Dark King. We will need the strength of two riders to match that of Galbatorix and Murtagh." Nasuada replied, seeming to wince at the name of Eragon's half brother.

_It seems to me that Nasuada has the next move in this game already planned out. _Saphira commented.

_Yes, it does seem that way. _Eragon answered, musing at the prospect of going to Urû'Baen itself to steal the last egg from underneath Galbatorix and Murtagh's noses.

"You and Arya will go on the mission because you two are best suited for it and Saphira can fly you both there, if I am correct." Nasuada explained. "Do you both agree to complete this mission to the best of your abilities?"

"Yes I will, and you are indeed correct, with more than two people we would be restricted to the ground and Saphira wouldn't be able to fight with more than two on her back anyway. Do we leave tomorrow? I need to get a pack ready, and I also need to know how long we will have before we have to return." Eragon said, thinking of what he would need, and wondering how it would be alone with Arya.

"I am ready as well, to fulfill this mission." Arya answered, her impassive mask in place.

"No, today, gather your supplies as quickly as possible, you are still our most essential weapon, we cannot afford to have you away longer than necessary. Get the egg and don't die, either of you. Meet at either your's or Arya's tent and depart immediately." Nasuada commanded. "I bid you luck." She added as the pair exited the tent.

"Did you know of this mission?" Eragon asked Arya before their paths diverged. He wanted to know whether Arya had known or if this had been just as spontaneous for her as it had been for him.

"No, I had not heard of this part of the plan any more than you have. Meet me at my tent as soon as you can, we mustcomplete this mission for the good of Alagaesia." Arya answered, giving him a measured look before running off to her tent.

_I never know what she is thinking, even though I have traveled with her for so long. _Eragon noticed, watching the lithe figure slowly disappear from view.

_Yes, and I don't think you ever will. _Saphira said crossly. _Do not waste time, Nasuada said it was the of the utmost urgency you depart so what are you doing standing around staring at Arya like a lovestruck idiot? _

_I know, I know, but you don't have to be mean about it. _He sighed, running off to his own tent to pack is bag.

After he had got his pack ready he went off to find Arya's tent. After ten minutes of searching he asked Saphira.

_Do you have any idea where Arya's tent is? _

_Actually I do, it's at the far end of camp next to the large oak and the river. _Sapphire said, amused that Eragon didn't know where his beloved elf resided.

_Thanks. _He replied, choosing to ignore the amusement in her tone. He hurried off to find himself face to face with Arya.

"Oh- sorry, I was trying to locate your tent." He apologized, blushing when he realized exactly how close they were to one another.

"You could have just extended your conscious to find my position." She answered, taking a step back to allow them some personal space. Her face was impassive, as usual, her blank mask in place.

"Ah, that slipped my mind, it will not happen again. Are you ready to leave?" Eragon asked, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Yes, let us inform Blodgarm and the other elves so they do not rush after you thinking you have been kidnapped." Arya responded with a wry smile.

"I have already told him of our mission, he and the other spell casters will be on their guard to watch over the Varden in our absence." He answered, glad that he had at least thought that far ahead.

"Then let us not tarry here." She said, hoisting her pack higher on her back.

_I agree, this useless waste of time means the chance the green egg will hatch for someone under Galbatorix's grasp is even higher. _Saphira interjected. She was very impatient and excited to get to rescue the last egg at long last. It reminded Eragon of the time the elves' saturnalia's evoked a longing in Saphira for a mate.

_As you wish Saphira, and to you, I promise not to fail in getting this last egg. _He promised the sapphire dragon beside him.

Eragon and Arya quickly climbed up onto Saphira's back where her saddle was ready, and settled in, knowing it would be a long journey with many risks, but what they didn't know was that this mission would change their lives. Forever.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Eragon. Arya. I am going to land for a bit, you both need your rest and I must hunt. _Saphira said after 9 hours of straight flying. Eragon had been meditating for the time, trying to work out the grief and sorrow he was still feeling about the loss of his third father-like figure. Arya had been unconsciously leaning back onto Eragon, she had been observing the clouds and the patterns they had formed, something she and Faölin had done so long ago. Eragon came out of his meditation and acknowledged what Saphira was doing. He noticed Arya leaning into him and made sure not to shift, as to let her stay there for as long as she pleased. Eragon then saw what she saw, the beauty of the clouds.

"Arya, the clouds form such amazing shapes, it is amazing." He commented to the elf, still staring at the sky.

"Yes, I do agree." Arya hesitated "…Faölin and I used to spend hours watching them them relating what we saw with each other." The memories of her close friend brought a smile to her face.

Eragon struggled with the pang of jealousy he always felt whenever **that **elf was mentioned.

"I am glad you had such good times together, I…wish I could…have met him."He said, biting his lip, knowing that even if he had gotten to meet Faölin, he would feel nothing but envy towards the elf that already had Arya's heart.

"Eragon, what troubles you, you have not said a word since we departed the Varden's camp." Arya asked, concerned about Eragon's silence. "Normally you would be questioning me about something or just talk."

"It is just…I cannot absorb that Oromis is gone. Not just gone, but gone forever into the void." He choked out, his emotions overcoming him.

"Ah," Arya said, her eyes shining brightly, her own suppressed emotions threatening to overflow. "I too, miss them greatly."

"I know, for me this is like losing my father for a third time. First my uncle Garrow was killed, then Brom, my real father, and now Oromis, who was like a father to me. I do not know how much more loss I can bear before I drown in sorrow." Eragon confessed, his long restrained tears spilling out. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying not to think about what Arya would think of him after seeing this weak side of him.

"I am greatly sorry for evoking this from you Eragon, please forgive me for prying." She answered, her own tears glistening brightly. Arya placed a comforting had on his shoulder. "I too feel great loss. Oromis was as much as a father to me as you. My own father, Evander, was killed before I got to know him and Oromis has always treated me with a fatherly love and affection. As you once said to me, think of Tialdari Hall and everything will be okay." Arya explained, pulling Eragon into a rare hug.

He was surprised, she, who never opted for public- _any _display of affection was trying to comfort him. He gently returned the hug then withdrew quickly, as to not test the limit of his self control. Arya seemed hurt for a second at his sudden withdrawal but swiftly hid it behind her blank mask.

"Thank you Arya Svit-kona, I am again indebted to you for helping me calm my mind." Eragon said, trying to get a hold of his impulse. He longed to hold Arya long and tight but he knew if he hugged her again she would most probably get mad once again. As much as Eragon longed to do it, he valued their friendship as much as his bond with Saphira. "Arya, can I embrace you?" He dared to ask the silent elf. Her eyebrows raised and she looked at him questioningly.

"I, just, want to…I'm sorry Arya, I have broken my promise, please, forgive me." Eragon begged, cursing his lack of self control. He flinched with surprise when he felt Arya touch his shoulder lightly, so lightly he almost didn't notice.

"Yes, this once I will allow you to," She answered with a wary smile. His eyes widened and he tentatively put his arms around the tall elf. He hugged her tightly and was surprised that her arms encircled him as well. For a couple of long minutes, Eragon was content. Arya then withdrew after a while, silently telling him that the moment was over and he complied, not wanting to push his luck any further than he did. "But Eragon, if you had wanted to hug me, why did you pull away so quickly when I hugged you?" She pondered."Because of my self control, I may not have been able to restrain myself and could have done something unthinkable to you." He explained sheepishly.

_If you two are done, I would like to go off and hunt, if you don't mind that is. _Saphira said, amused.

_Sorry Saphira, I didn't notice that we landed already. _Eragon responded, blushing and hurrying off Saphira's back.

_I too am sorry Saphira Bjarksular, I did not realize either that we had landed, will you forgive me?" _Arya asked Saphira as she disembarked.

_Of course, I am only jesting. I would have let you sit there for the next three hours but the hunger gnaws at my belly and I must hunt. _Sapphire replied as she took off once again to catch a meal. Arya smiled at the dragon's teasing and walked to where Eragon was sitting, taking a short nap.

_Of all the men of Alageasia I had to fall in love with this one? Well, he was no ordinary boy from his birth, being the son of Brom and Selena already made him special and then Saphira's egg hatching for him made him only free Rider in Alagaesia. I guess after he saved me from Gil'ead it was only inevitable that I would grow to love him. But, what about Faölin? Is it an insult to his memory that I already found another that I loved so fast? I will hold my thoughts of this until after this mission is completed. _

_ x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_There was a large green dragon and he had someone on his back. Eragon strained to see who it was and was shocked and amazed when he recognized her. The other free Rider that was going to help him, Arya, and the other elves defeat Galbatorix once and for all, WAS Arya. She gracefully jumped off the dragon's back and touched the ground. Eragon longed to embrace her and congratulate her on becoming a Rider, but he could not move. Then, it all went black._

_ x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Arya found herself beside Eragon's still form, he was still asleep and did not notice her next to him. They sat like that for an hour until Eragon stirred and woke from his dream.

"Arya! Arya!" He shouted, then, noticing she was next to him. "I had a premonition, while I was asleep I saw the green dragon and it had a Rider, that Rider was YOU." He explained excitedly. The premonition was still vivid in his mind's eye and he could not wait for it to happen. Arya's curved eyebrows furrowed as she thought over the possibility. It did not seem likely to her but Eragon always had accurate premonitions.

"Interesting, but Galbatorix may change this future, altering it. Perhaps he or Murtagh will swoop down and kill me or the dragon may hatch for someone else. The possibilities of this future not coming are endless." She said, scratching her chin. She was lost in thought for a moment until she noticed Eragon get up and brush off his pants.

"Arya, until Saphira returns will you spar with me?" He asked her, unsheathing Brisingr.

"Yes, I will. It will be good for us both to test our abilities." Arya answered, standing as well. She did not have a Rider's blade but her's too was elfin so their weapons were fairly matched.

"Let it begin on three, one, two, THREE!" Eragon counted, launching himself at Arya with a frenzy of complex combinations. They were like a pair of matched blades, spinning together then dancing away to strike again. They sparred for a long time, for neither of them grew tired easily and their inhuman strength also helped. Eragon spotted an opening at Arya's right shoulder and swung, then pulled back as fast as he could. _They hadn't guarded their blades before starting! If Brisingr hit, it could seriously injure Arya! _He realized suddenly. He stumbled while trying to stop his blade and they fell on each other.

"Sorry Arya, I forgot that we did not guard our blades before starting so I tried to stop my sword from hitting you. I am greatly sorry for making this mistake and I cry your pardon." Eragon said as soon as he scrambled off off Arya. In his haste he brushed against her blade and it cut his arm.

"Ouch!" He said mildly, "Waise heil!" The cut healed itself and the drain on his energy was not massive. "Again I am sorry and I also wish to apologize for falling on top of you. If I had realized my error before, I would not have fallen on top of you so for that,I also apologize."

Arya got up and brushed herself off, sheathing her blade. She did not appear to be upset but you can never tell with an elf. For all you know behind their blank stare they could be plotting to kill you.

"It is alright Eragon, do not trouble yourself. We did not mean to forget to guard our blades nor you falling on me. It was all by accident and I trust you will not make the same mistake again." She said, giving him a forgiving look.

Eragon felt a prickling sensation on the back of his neck and leapt in front of Arya, shielding her with his body. An arrow that seemed to come out of nowhere, embedded itself in his left shoulder and he let out a grunt before collapsing to the ground in pain. Before he blacked out he caught sight of Arya firing a spell at a certain red dragon and rider. Then he lost consciousness and the world faded into black.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_What? Eragon! Murtagh is here! What is he doing and why did Eragon just use himself as a human shield? Oh I can not think about that right now. _

Arya spun and shot a bolt of electricity at Thorn, causing him to roar and retreat with Murtagh watching Eragon's prone form with disgust. She then cleared away and area to set up camp and tend to Eragon. She swiftly pulled the arrow out of his shoulder. That is when she noticed a black ooze coming out of the wound. _It was poisoned! _Arya forced herself to stay calm and thought back to her own studies with Oromis. She remembered that to save the victim, you had to completely flush the poison out of the victim's body. Arya worked diligently, cleansing Eragon's body of all the black ooze. When she was finished she retreated to Eragon's feet were she waited, watching over him. Yet one thing still stumped her. She had rejected him twice already and she did not even know if any of his former feelings remained. She had to know why he would do that, so willingly sacrifice himself for _her._

_Why? _

_ x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

When he came to he was surprised to find that it was already night. Arya was near his feet, watching over him. He tried to sit up and fell back when a pain throbbed through his wounded shoulder.

"Do not try to rise Eragon, the arrow was covered in poison. I removed it all from your body but the aftereffects are still painful. We will stay here for a day to give you time to recover." She said shortly, turning her back to watch over their small camp. Arya seemed, tense. Tense and uncomfortable. Despite the pain Eragon forced himself to sit up and laid a hand on Arya's shoulder.

"Arya, what is wrong? I can tell something bothers you. I wish to help you." He said earnestly.

"Thank you for your concern Eragon. You wish to know what bothers me? Then I shall tell you. The cause of my troubles is _you._" She said, staring intensely at him. Eragon recoiled, _he _caused the troubles that the elf was facing?

"Please, Arya, tell me what I've done to cause you strife." He pleaded, wanting to know what he did so he could mend his error.

"_You_ jumped in front of that _poisoned _arrow for me. Though I rejected you a number of times you still jumped. Why?" She questioned, turning her piercing gaze at him.

"I did not want to lose you Arya. The thought of you disappearing from my side is terrifying. I did not care what happened to me as long as you were ok. My world would be empty without you, I would do _anything _for you Arya. I did it because, though you rejected my advances, I…love…you." He said. He flopped back down, disgusted with himself, knowing he had probably alienated Arya once again.

"Eragon, did I ever tell you about Faölin?" She ventured.

"Yes, but not in great length" He said cautiously, sitting up.

"He and I were going to be mates. We had been the closest of friends for 70 years and we both held secrets in our hearts. We loved each other. But Durza ripped that all away, he tore 70 years together into shreds when he ambushed us. But now I have fallen in love with another. There is where another problem arises, I feel as though I am being unfaithful to Faölin's memory for falling in love with another so quickly after his death." She explained, letting him absorb it all.

"Arya, in my mind, it is not unfaithful in the least. If Faölin and you were the closest of friends, then he would want you to be happy. That is what I believe." Eragon reasoned, reverting to the ancient language. "If you wold not mind can you tell me who it is you fell in love with?" Arya looked at him, amused.

"Well, you know him, he lives in the Varden, he is a powerful spell caster." She describes to him, a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

"It's Blodgharm, isn't it?" Eragon said dejectedly. No one else Eragon knew fit into that description.

"No Eragon, it's _you. _I have fallen for you." Arya said, exasperated. Though she just made a confession of love to Eragon, she let her sadness and uncertainty show in her deep emerald eyes, so Eragon gathered up some energy and sung her a flower. When he was done, it was a green blossom with an emerald center that matched Arya's eyes.

"Wiol ono, Arya Svit-kona." He said as he handed it to her. "I am still not as skilled as Faölin was but it is the best I can do."

"Thank you Eragon, just like your last one, it is beautiful." She complimented. "Now that you know my true feelings and I know yours, how do you wish to proceed?" She asked him, wanting to see his answer.

"I will proceed as you wish to. I will not rush you into anything and will respect your boundaries. Nothing has changed between us except we now know how the other one feels. If you want to know how I wish to proceed, I just with to embrace you before falling back asleep." He said was so elated that Arya had returned his feeling of affection but did not want to push his limits for fear of losing her.

"Then I shall consent." Arya said. They both stood and embraced. Eragon loved the feel of he in his arms and held her tightly to him. Arya, who did not normally approve of displays of affection felt surprisingly safe in his arms. She was new to relationships but learned by watching the people around her. Both of them enjoyed the feel of the other and would have been content to stay like that for a while more but were interrupted by Saphira returning to the camp.

_Little one! Are you ok? Arya contacted me after you fell unconscious and I have been anxious to return but Arya told me that she had it under control and to fill my belly. How are you feeling Eragon? _Saphira said, embracing his mind with her own. He recounted all of the events up to where she returned.

_I see your relationship with Arya has progressed. _She commented with amusement at his slowness to realize that Arya had been describing _him. _

_It's good to have you back Saphira, it was not the same with you gone. _Eragon said, stroking her large, angular head. Arya had opened her pack and took out some vegetables for dinner.

"Do you want some?" Arya offered him some of the healthy food. Eragon complied, taking the proffered food with thanks. It had not occurred to him to pack food for the journey and hunger had been gnawing at his belly for some time. The vegetables, as unappetizing as they may seem, were delicious.

"Arya, do you cook?" Eragon suddenly asked, halfway through a carrot and curious to know whether she could make a decent meal.

"Actually, I can. When I was younger, only 20, I expressed an interest in many things, and cooking was one of them. I can cook anything you can possibly imagine." She said modestly, continuing to eat her meal.

"Really? That is really useful. What do you enjoy doing?" He asked, intrigued by her interests.

"I enjoy a lot of things, watching the clouds, weaving, and more. I do not have time to do much these days. What about you Eragon? What are _your _interests?" Arya countered, also curious of what Eragon liked to do in his spare time.

"Me? I once told you, one of my favorite things to do was farm things. To see the little sprouts grow under my care and watch them bloom. I also like sculpting. I may not seem like it but I am pretty good at that and carving. Back in Carvahall, I had a collection of different things I made myself or found in the Spine. There was one root that I never got tired of looking at, it was just so convoluted, it truly amazed me. It was all destroyed when the Raz'ac came. They just…burned everything to the ground." Eragon shuddered. "Sorry, I went off on a tangent did I not?"

"It is ok, its interesting to see how you express yourself and what you enjoy doing. Can you make something right now with some wood and a pocket knife?" She asked, handing him a large piece of wood she had found on the ground.

"I guess, what do you want me to make?" Eragon complied, taking the wood from her out stretched hand.

"A dragon, I would like you to make the dragon you said you saw in your premonition." Arya said, she wanted to see what the dragon was going to look like if there was a possibility of it becoming her dragon.

"Ok, this will take some time but I think I will be able to." She answered, finishing her meal and moving closer to him to watch his progress. He inhaled her fresh pine scent and began working. The dragon was all from memory but it was fairly easy to make it. Eragon first carved the body of the dragon, the rough scales delicately sculpted with the tip of the knife and the legs more broadly sculpted with the side. After about two hours of work, Eragon sighed and leaned back. It had taken him longer than he expected but the results were good. The dragon was positioned as Eragon had seen it in his premonition, flying. It looked as real as it had in his dream and he was proud of his work. He silently handed it to Arya to show her his handiwork. Arya took the dragon and turned it over, her eyes widening.

"It is very good Eragon, and you added me in it?" She asked, pointing to a little figure on top of the majestic dragon.

"Yes, I did, because that _is _the inevitable outcome for this egg." He explained. "I would show it to Saphira but she is asleep now, resting after her long travel. We too should retire for the night but despite all that's happened I feel awake and full of vigor."

"I know what you mean, I too feel that way. Would you like to do something to pass the time until we feel the need to sleep?" Arya suggested.

"Yes, I would like that, what do you want to do?" He asked, delighted that Arya wanted to do something with him. Despite their earlier confessions, he still treaded carefully when he was with her, so she would not hate him. {A/N-Sorry, i am kind of basing this on my own life, which currently isn't at it's best}

"I would like to talk of our pasts. I do not know a lot of your past before you found Saphira's egg, I would like to know more." She queried. And then, for the next hour Eragon recounted everything that had ever happened to him that he could remember. Arya listened intently and she let her expressions show in her face. Sympathy when he told her about breaking his leg, mirth when he told her about the time the entire village tricked him into thinking he missed Garrow's birthday, and more. He even thought he saw a little jealousy when he mentioned his crushes. Though he did most of the talking, he really enjoyed sharing his past with her, hoping it would help her understand him better.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_I wonder, will these events help me understand Eragon? I think so, these things and the people around him seem to have shaped Eragon into the kind of man he is today. _Arya mused, while listening to Eragon explain all about his past. Though his past was very intriguing, she still felt restless and needed a physical activity to keep her busy. When she suggested it he looked up and reluctantly agreed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What would you you like to do in terms of physical activity? Do you want to spar again? Or perhaps boxing or wrestling?" Arya asked him as she stood up and brushed the dust off the back of her leggings.

"Uhh, how about wrestling?" He said hesitantly, also getting up and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Okay, wrestling it is. The first one to ask to be let up loses. There cannot be any punching kicking or anything else. Only grappling." She said, describing the rules. They readied themselves and Eragon waited for Arya to say go.

"Ready, begin!" Arya said, launching herself at Eragon. She grabbed him around the middle and down they went. Both struggling to end up on top. While Arya straddled him, he had the urge not to fight it but just leave her there and let her straddle him, but in order not to look weak he reached up, grabbed her shoulders, and flipped her over, so he was on top and she on the bottom. He looked deep into her eyes and without warning, leaned down and brought their lips together. Surprisingly, Arya did not throw him into a tree but wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her lips against his. This was their first kiss, and it was _magical. _Eragon had never experienced anything like it. Arya's lips were so soft and if her scent was intoxicating, it was nothing compared to her _taste_. He could go on forever like that.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Arya was surprised at first, that Eragon just went out and kissed her. But his lips were surprisingly soft and she enjoyed the feeling of kissing him. This was also her first kiss because she and Faölin never got that far. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her lips against his. She felt as though they could go on forever like that.

_Eragon, I love you. _She whispered into his mind. _And I you, _He replied back, his affections obvious and true in his mind. They broke apart because of their lack of air and both were flushed. Eragon noted his position on top of Arya and quickly got off of her, laying beside her. They looked up at the stars and took in just how big the world might be. Arya and Eragon remained in each other's minds, learning more about one another. Eragon remembered how he once felt about touching someone's mind, he used to feel as though it was boorish and an intrusion on privacy, but now that Arya allowed him to and he was sure of his feelings for her, they had nothing to hide. He just remained there and she in his. Their minds were familiar and he doubted she would ever attack him mentally if he touched her mind.

_Arya, when did you start to love me? _Eragon questioned in his mind, opening his eyes and leaning on an elbow to look at her.

_I believe it began after the battle you had with Murtagh, I had thought you dead and I had this hollow, empty feeling that did not have to do with losing the last hope of Alagaësia. It had hurt when I thought about how much you loved me yet I could not love you back. I realized, before the other battle you had with Murtagh, I had some kind of feeling for you, but I could not put my finger on it. I realized, after the encounter with the Shade, that I loved you, then the feeling of betraying Faölin set in. And now that you know how I feel and I know how you feel about me, we can both be at peace with each other. _Arya replied, taking his hand in her's and gently caressing it.

_Arya, I love you so much, it hurts when you are gone and I love the feeling of you in my arms. When you are laughing and open with me I feel happy beyond words. If you ever left me or loved someone else, it would break my heart. I would not stop you for if that is what makes you happy, even if is not with me, I will let you go. Arya, I would do anything for you, and I just want you to happy. I love your smile, your laugh, the way your eyes shine in the sun, but most of all Arya, I love you. _Eragon responded. He took his other hand and gently caressed her cheek, marveling at how beautiful she was.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Arya took a deep breath and appreciated the serenity of it all. The man she loved loved her in return, they were at peace (for the time being anyway) and the night was beautiful. _It's too perfect to be real, or to last_, Arya worried._ I do not want another love ripped out of my life like Faölin was_.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Eragon picked up on Arya's worries while he was in her mind. _Arya, if I can prevent it, I will _never _leave your side. This is an oath I will make if you wish it, but there might be some repercussions, what if it restricts me from physically leaving your side? That would really be both a good thing and a bad thing, I love you but I really do not think anyone else would appreciate me going with you everywhere. But know this Arya, my love, I will _never, ever _leave you, whether due to unfaithfulness or death. I will stay by you as long as you need me. _He promised, sitting up and looking at her. She too sat up and they looked at each other for a long time, their love showing in their eyes. They leaned forward and their lips met. It was just as amazing as the first one but it was different, this time there was lust. Arya's tongue shot into Eragon's mouth and their tongues danced together. He loved the feeling of kissing her and would never trade her for anything in the world. _I wish you would be mine forever and always _{A/N i am indeed a Taylor Swift fan}. _I just do not want you to leave my side any more than you do. But I will accept it when the time comes, if it is want you want. _He said resigned, pulling back due to lack of air. During their passion she had moved into his lap and he like her there. Though they did not resume kissing, he pulled her closer to him on his lap, wanting her to be with him forever. He hoped this night would never end. They then lay back down and drifted into their waking dreams in each other's arms.

When Eragon woke the next morning last night felt like a dream to him and he was worried it indeed was a dream. But then he became aware that Arya was still in his lap, asleep and breathing softly. He stroked her hair, marveling at how soft and silky it was, running his fingers through her hair he leaned back into a tree, careful not to jostle Arya's still, relaxed form. _Well I see you and Arya are closer than before. _Saphira commented, looking at him and Arya on his lap. _Hey! It's not what you think, we were wrestling then we kissed…_Eragon went on indignantly, explaining exactly what he and Arya did to the smug dragon. _Whatever you say, Little One. _She said before launching into the sky to hunt again, preparing for the long journey they had ahead of them.

Arya stirred, sitting up and stretching, much like a cat. She greeted Eragon, got off his lap with stoic grace, and walked to a stream to wash her face. He wasted a good part of his morning watching her ready herself for the next leg of their long journey. Eragon sighed, he knew that what happened last night would be a rarity but hoped it would happen again very soon. He also understood that Arya was not always eager for the physical part of their newly found relationship. She had been thoroughly abused and tortured by Durza and might feel very uncomfortable about physical contact. He remembered what she described the first time he was in Ellésmera and shuddered. Arya was able to go into great depth of what Durza did to her to try and pry the information from her but she stayed strong and showed her strength by not revealing anything. A tear came to his eye when he thought of all Arya had been though all of her life. Starting when she was young, she never got to know her father, Evander, who was slain by Morzan, she was disowned by her mother for a while for accepting the yäwe, and finally, her lifelong friend being ripped cruelly out of her life. But there were also good things that happened in her life, she may not have gotten to know her father but she did get to know Oromis and Glaedr, she reconciled with her mother, she met him and Saphira, and hopefully more to come. In order to keep his restless mind busy, Eragon got up and took out the only book in his possession. As he skimmed through the pages he became familiar with the runes that the dwarves and humans share. There was also occasionally some runes from the Ancient Language. His finger accidentally slipped and he recoiled, sucking on his wounded appendage. It was a small cut and he did not want to waste energy to heal it with magic so he let it bleed. He was so intrigued with the book that he did not realize Arya standing next to him, reading it over his shoulder. As he lifted his hand to turn the page, Arya noticed his finger and grasped it. She brought it to her lips and sucked on it, stopping the flow of blood. Eragon started, this was something completely out of character for Arya to do. She took his finger out of her mouth after a while, when the flow of blood was staunched.

"You should not let it bleed like that, it could get infected and then what would you do?" She gently reprimanded him. Though she was scolding him, he like the fact they were closer than they were before. He remembered how formal they were when they first became acquainted. He never knew what she was thinking or feeling, but now that he got to know her better, she seemed less alien to him now. Eragon took her hand in hers and leaned into her gently, breathing in her pine scent that he was becoming accustomed to.

"My apologies Arya, I did not think it a big matter so I did nothing to tend to it." He answered. He liked the fact that she did not move away but cradle his head to her. Their brief moment of peace ended when Saphira landed in front of them. Arya stepped away from him and grabbed her pack.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Good Morning Arya, I see you and Eragon are on good terms. _Saphira said jestingly.

_Saphira, you are correct, your young rider and I are on very good terms, if you know what I mean. _Arya said as she hoisted her pack higher on her back. _I wish for your permission to be with Eragon Saphira, I realize that if he and I get into a relationship, you will be bound by it so I want you to be comfortable with it, if you are not, I will call it off with Eragon. _

_Arya, you do not have to ask, I give you my permission and with you all the best with him. I already think of you as the Little One's mate. _Saphira winked at her, her large, sapphire eyelid clinking.

_Thank you. _Arya said, climbing onto Saphira's saddle behind Eragon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Saphira, I have missed you. It seems that we do not get a lot of chances to spend time with each other. _Eragon said as he settled into her saddle. Arya got on behind him and Saphira was silent, he presumed that she was talking with her, about something or other. He just enjoyed his and Saphira's conscious' overlapping one another. He wished was able to this with his wolf pup. When he was younger, he found a lone wolf pup in the Spine and he raised it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The scrawny cub tried to lift itself off the ground but failed. Eragon wondered why it was just left in the Spine all alone. He was going to put it out of it's misery until it looked at him with such fear and pleading that he decided to take it home and raise it. He named him Shadow, when he brought it home from the Spine, he fed it pieces of meat from his last kill and after it grew strong enough, it followed him like a shadow. Roran and Garrow were not the happiest when they found out but after Shadow saved their cows, they liked him a little more. The little cub quickly grew into a full grown wolf that accompanied Eragon everywhere, but found a mate. Shadow became the alpha of a pack and Eragon let him go, but never forgot him. He wondered how it would be to see what Shadow had been thinking and what Eragon was to him.

Eragon pondered this idly, wrapping his arms around Arya comfortingly and resting his chin on her shoulder. She shifted so she could whisper into his ear, the words he would never get tired of. He smiled and said them back, proud he was able to say them without fear of getting her angry. Arya leaned back, relaxed and open. Eragon grinned, thinking how closed she used to be when they first met. She was so standoffish and aloof around him, even though he had fallen in love with her the day he first saw her in person back in Gil'ead. Eragon nuzzled Arya's neck in happiness and she shuddered, not accustomed to that feeling. She turned and looked at him, raising an eyebrow at him. He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back if his neck, he began to apologize but was cut off by Arya's lips. He supposed that Arya had never had someone to do this kind of thing with so he complied gladly. He too had never had a lover he could woo. Only Roran had that opportunity with Katrina, who whole-heartedly accepted his affections from the first time he confessed. Eragon did have one or two flighty crushes, but they never got further than sneaking peeks behind closed doors. He actually quite enjoyed spending time with Arya.


End file.
